dragon_ball_sf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Raditz (Extended Universe)
Raditz (ラディッツ 'Radittsu') is a Saiyan who is the eldest son of Bardock and Gine and the older brother of Goku introduced in the Raditz Saga of Dragon Ball Z. 'Name' As with all other Saiyans in the series, Raditz's name is a pun on a vegetable, "radish" in this case. Raditz's family are all named after root vegetables (burdock, radish, and carrot). 'Appearance:' Raditz's appearance consists of extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Batle armor in the same style as the rest of Frieza's soldiers, with boots, armored gloves, and a scouter that is blue in the manga and green in the anime. Additionally, he wears two accessory bands that are white in the manga and red in the anime: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. 'Personality:' Unlike his brother, Goku, his mother Gine and his father, Bardock, Raditz is harsh, brutal, and often arrogant like most Saiyan warriors. He does, however, give his brother a chance to become part of Frieza's empire, only attacking Goku when he refuses and protests against his plans. He likes to mock weaker opponents, and to mess around with them before actually finishing them off. He is incredibly manipulative and can also be quite a coward when facing death. It's implied that some of Raditz's more brutal tendencies could be the result of having grown up around the ruthless elite Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa, who tended to think little of Raditz due to his status as a low class warrior - despite Raditz being one of the top low class warriors. The nature of Raditz's relationship with his parents is unknown though it is implied that he did grow up around them for a time as he recognized his brother due to his resemblance to their father. It is known that Gine loved both her children and was proud that Raditz was assigned to invade a planet with Prince Vegeta In Dragon Ball Minus. However it is implied that his relationship with his father is strained though he apparently does respect his father. 'Background:' Raditz was born to Bardock and Gine in Age 732 on Planet Vegeta. Raditz was born with a power level high enough to become an upper-level warrior and was assigned to the same group as Nappa, later Vegeta was added to the group too. 'Jaco: The Galactic Patrolman' 'Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the fated Child' During Age 739, Raditz is on an extraterrestrial planet with the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. Raditz and Vegeta hear the message from Frieza through their scouters that he needs the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta. Raditz questions if they're returning to the planet but Vegeta wants them to pretend as though they didn't hear it. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Raditz Saga' At the start of Dragon Ball Z, Raditz arrives on Earth in a spacepod, in search of a man named "Kakarot," later revealed to be Goku. After he incapacitates a farmer who found his space pod, Raditz detects a power reading on his scouter and assumes it is Goku. He tracks down the source of the energy and comes face to face with Piccolo, Goku's mortal enemy at the time. Afer finding Goku at Kame House, Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot, and informs Goku that he is his big brother, who arrived on Earth to find him. When Goku asks where Raditz came from, Raditz tells Goku that they are both Saiyan warriors, and tells him the history of the Saiyan race and their entrepreneural ways of conquering planets and selling them for profit. After kidnapping his own nephew and holding him for ransom, He informs Goku to eliminate one hundred people from Earth in order to save Gohan's life. Seeing that Goku has not only refused to join him, but also brought Piccolo as a reinforcement, Raditz declares his younger brother a shame to their race and sentences him to death. A battle commences, and Raditz soon proves he is far stronger than both Goku and Piccolo combined and easily overwhelms them. The tables turn when Piccolo reveals he created a special attack that may be able to kill Raditz which he was actuallysaving for Goku. As Piccolo's attack needs several minutes to charge up, meaning Goku fights Raditz alone for five minutes. After survivning Piccolo's first attempt his tail is grabbed by Goku, causing immense pain. As Piccolo prepares the attack, Raditz begs for mercy from Goku with brotherly words. Piccolo tries to warn Goku it is a trick, but the Saiyan's mercy gets the better of him. Goku lets go of Raditz's tail, and Raditz takes advantage by throwing his brother to the ground, stomping on his chest multiple times, crushing his ribs. Goku calls the trick dirty and Raditz in turn says that he is a first-class warrior, and never hesitates to kill anyone, even his own brother. While Goku cries out in pain with Piccolo helplessly watching, a power suddenly erupts and Raditz's spacepod explodes. Just as Raditz prepares to kill Goku, an enraged Gohan emerges and lands a critcal blow to the saiyan's chest seriously injuring him. Incensed and in awe of the small child, Raditz whacks Gohan across the field and limps over to him, preparing to kill him in fear of his power, which he complimented as he approaches. however, Goku grabs Raditz from behind in a full nelsonand they are both hit by Piccolo's special beam cannon square in the chest, mortally wounding them both. As he lays dying, spitting blood and suffering on the ground, Raditz genuinely acknowledges Goku's death but Piccolo tells him about the Dragon Balls, that will revive Goku shortly after the wish is made. Raditz, however, retorts that his scouter is also a transmitter, and his two Saiyan comrades have heard everything and will come for the Dragon Balls to wish him back. Laughing his head off, Raditz is finished off by Piccolo, and dies shortly before Goku does so. Using his scouter to transmit Piccolo's message, Raditz calls for help from his two fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who eventually journey to Earth to gather the Dragon Balls, not to revive Raditz but for immortality. In the Other World, Raditz attempts to fight King Yemma, who overpowers him and sends Raditz to Hell. 'Frieza Saga' During a flashback seen in the anime of the Frieza Saga, Raditz along with Nappa and Vegeta return from their conquest on planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. While Raditz is visibly hurt and angered at this, Nappa loses control and tries to attack Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that he would not stand a chance against them. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Future Trunks Saga' When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Raditz and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. 'Dragon Ball Super - Broly' During Age 739, Raditz is on an extraterrestrial planet with the Saiyan prince, Vegeta. Raditz and Vegeta hear the message from Frieza through their scouters that he needs the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta. Raditz questions if they're returning to the planet but Vegeta wants them to pretend as though they didn't hear it. He is later told by his father, Bardock, about what had happened to his brother, Kakarot. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Super 17 Saga' Raditz can be seen in a cameo appearance in the news broadcast when he is escaping from Hell flying alongside Cooler, Android 19 and others thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu opening a portal in the sky allowing all the past villains to escape from Hell. However, he was most likely defeated once more by the Z Fighters and sent back to Hell along with all the other past villains. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure Saga' Many years later in Age 790, After being trained by the Grand Kai, Raditz becomes a Defender of the Other world and works directly under King Yemma along with Bardock, Gine, Piccolo, Pikkon and Olibu. Techniques and Sepcial Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Weekly Special' – Raditz fires a rapid energy barrage at his opponents, inflicting great damage. Also called Full Power Energy Blast Volley. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A common Energy Wave technique. *'Heavy Finish' - The user attacks with a powerful punch, elbow, kick, or knee that hits the opponent in the stomach. *'Day Crush' – He grabs and punches his opponent. *'I'm A Top-class Warrior!' – Raditz elbows the opponent from behind onto the ground, inflicting great damage. *'Behind You!' – Raditz faces away from his opponent then kicks out behind him as they closes in, sending them rolling away. *'Saturday Crush' – A large, powerful pink energy sphere fired from one hand. *'Saturday Crash' – A more powerful version of the Saturday Crush. *'Shining Friday' – A super-powered version of the Saturday Crush. *'Begone!' – A white Full Power Energy Wave fired from one hand. *'Double Sunday' – A pink energy wave fired from both hands. *'Weekend '- Raditz charges two pink energy spheres in both hands and fires them as a streaming energy wave. *'Afterimage' – A speed-based ability that allows the user to move at an incredibly fast pace. Raditz uses the technique to attack Goku with a powerful knee strike. *'Saiyan Spirit' – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Tail Attack' – Raditz can whip his opponents using his powerful tail. He uses this to whip Krillin in the face when the latter approaches him at Kame House. *'Didn't Think You'd Fall For That!' – Raditz's signature attack. *'Machinegun Rush' – A melee rush. *'Sledgehammer' - Raditz cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. *'Chou Makouhou' A Powerful Super Mouth Blast used while transformed into a Great Ape. *'Chou Makousen' – a scatter Mouth Blast used while transformed into a Great Ape. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – used while transformed into a Great Ape. *'Howl' – used while transformed into a Great Ape. *'Sleep' – used while transformed into a Great Ape. 'Transformations:' 'Great Ape' While Raditz has never transformed into a Great Ape in the manga and anime, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one, which is shown in various video games. While transformed, Raditz has no mental control like a common low class Saiyan soldier. Raditz keeps his long hair in this form. Voice Actors *Original Japanese Dub:Shigeru Chiba *Funimation English Dub:Justin Cook 'Trivia' *Raditz is one of the few, if not, the only character whose attacks are theme named. In Raditz's case, his techniques are named after days of the week. *In the Japanese version, Raditz is Goku's only male biological relative not voiced by Masako Nozawa or in a similar high-pitched voice. Gallery Raditz-The_Mysterious_Warrior_From_Space.png|Raditz in Dragon Ball manga DBC195_02.png|Raditz in Dragon Ball Manga full color edition Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyan Category:Universe 7 Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball SF